Tda
Tda '(pronounced tee- DAH) is an illustrator and contributor to the Hatsune Miku Project Diva series. He is known for the Miku Append model. History Tda has contributed to SEGA's Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2nd. He is known for designing the Miku Hood (みくずきんちゃん) module for the game. He did not get involved with MikuMikuDance until recently when Type Tda Miku Append was released on Melonbooks. The distribution was subsequently taken down as a violation of Crypton Future Media's Character Policy. TDA has now released Miku Append on his blog. On May 31st, 2013 TDA updated the model's policy.- 2013.05.31.Fri - アペミクさんの海外でのアレ He was also have worked on for the model of the artificial intelligence known as Kizuna AI. On the 31th of August 2017 Tda Released a V4X model of Miku and is confirm to be made by him. so far only two models from Tda have released at the moment, the other models are Unofficial modifications made by Re:YaMa. Whether Tda will plan on making more models remains to be seen. Model Policy *'Follow the rules and guidelines of the readme.txt *'Do not redistribute model data' *Models are not to be for commercial use. *Models are not to be used for videos with scenes of violence, sexual material or slander. * See author's Readme txt for more information. Models Vocaloid *Miku Hatsune Append (Tda) *Miku Hatsune V4X (Tda) Readme txt Tda now includes an English readme in the model. Reminder: This summary English translation is for reference. Should any conflicts arise, the original Japanese Terms of Service shall take precedence over English Terms of Service. For more details, refer to the original Japanese text. ◆ Terms of Service and Disclaimer *The overall design of this 3DCG model is based on the character Hatsune Miku Append of Crypton Future Media Inc. This model is created under Piapro Character License. Here is Piapro Character License. http://piapro.jp/license/pcl/summary *Use this model within the limit of Piapro Character License and this Terms of Service. *You may not use this model if you don't agree to Piapro Character License and this Terms of Service. *Tda shall not be responsible for any damage and loss caused or alleged to be caused by or in connection with using this model. *The latest version shall take precedence if this Terms of Service is revised. *When using this model for commercial purposes, you shall obtain prior permission from Crypton Future Media Inc., the copyright holder of Hatsune Miku, and then contact Tda. *Editing this model for your videos and pictures is allowed within the limit of the conditions below. You don't have to obtain prior permission from Tda. 1. Do not ruin the feature and image of Tda style. The edited model(s) shall be clearly recognized as Tda-styled model(s). 2. Remove the logo CRYPTON on the anklet, or replace it with the body00_MikuAp.tga file in the ロゴ違いテクスチャ folder. 3. When distributing edited model(s), attach both the original Japanese Terms of Service and this English Terms of Service, credit the original name of this model Type Tda Hatsune Miku Append, the original creator Tda and editor(s). Prohibitions 1. Redistributing the unprocessed original model. Trading the original model is also forbidden. 2. Editing this model into naked or base model(s). 3. Removing any part(s) of this model, regardless of in the original form or edited form, and attaching it/them to other model(s) to create and/or edit the model(s) that is/are not Tda-styled. (e.g. attaching Tda Miku’s pigtail(s) and/or waist gear to other model(s).) The only exception is the minimum edit for a video or a picture in which Tda Append Miku plays the main role, but distributing the edited model(s) under this exception is forbidden. 4. Removing any part(s) from non-editable model(s) and attaching it/them to this model. 5. Using this model and/or edited model(s) for NC-17/X-rated videos, pictures and other forms of expression. Editing this model into NC-17/X-rated appearance is also forbidden. Revised on May 30, 2013. Reference Category:Creates models from scratch